1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hybrid-type construction machine which supplies electric energy obtained by driving a motor generator which assists an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a hybrid-type construction machine in which a motor generator (an assist motor) and an electric power accumulator for accumulating electric energy obtained by driving a motor generator or an electric power accumulating device including a battery are included. The assist motor is driven by electric energy from the electric power accumulating device to assist an engine. Alternately, the assist motor is driven by the engine to generate electricity. The generated electric energy is accumulated in an electric power accumulator of the electric power accumulator or a battery.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-2061096